


The Girl With A Heart Full Of Kindness

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [31]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Modern, Orphans, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Thieving/ Stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: After my mom died, I had no one. I was alone, and decided to put an end to the pain.But then came Reader. She saved my life.





	1. The Girl With A Heart Full Of Kindness. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this does have suicidal thoughts, actions, and loss of a loved one. Please do not read if it will affect you negatively.  
> The quotes in italics are quotes from the song King by Lauren Aquilina.  
> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (H/C)= hair color  
> (H/L)= hair length  
> (E/C)= eye color

**The Girl With A Heart Full Of Kindness**

**Part 1**

**For** **alphaflower123**.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both 17**

 

***********************

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

***********************

Lost.

Pain.

Hurt.

Betrayal.

Alone.

Cold.

So cold.

So alone.

I wrapped my arms around me, but I still was cold. It was late spring, temperature about 96 or so degrees Fahrenheit, I was wearing all black, had a leather jacket, and I was still cold. I was always cold. But I was always alone.

After my mom died, I had no one. I never had many friends to begin with, and the few I had I pushed away for the first few months. When I came back they had all moved on. My dad was chief of police in the city and constantly worked late and on the weekends. I had no brothers or sisters, no nearby family since they were all in New York or Boston. None down here in the South.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe. To live. I constantly had thoughts of ending it all. Of giving up. And, to be honest, the idea was quite tempting. For a while, I came up with many different ways to die. I bought a few supplies as well. Pills, rope, a knife, anything I could think of.

Which brings me back to the story. With the rope in my bag and pills in my pocket, I turned into the alley. I was a few blocks down from my place, near a few small businesses. There was an apartment building to one side of me, and a small businesses to the other.

I was ready for my death. I would be reunited with my mom. She probably wouldn't be to happy with me at first, but I know she would have welcomed me with open arms in Valhalla.

I was about to tie one end of my rope to the bar of the fire escape a story above the ground, tie a loop at the other end and about to slipped it around my neck when a girl crashed into me. ((About to, meaning he was still on the ground))

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, helping me up.

"You should be," I glared. My glare went away once I got a good look at her. She was beautiful. (H/L) (H/ C) hair, the most gorgeous (E/C) eyes, and full pink lips curved into a kind smile. "Hey," I muttered, stupidly.  _Idiot!_ I cursed myself. Her hair was slightly dirty and her face had dirt smudges here and there but she still had white teeth. She reminded me of my mom.

My admiration turned into confusion as fear entered her expression and she turned and fled.

"Hey!" a male's voice called. "Stop you thieving little brat!" He stopped and panted, resting his hands on his knees. The girl seemed like she wasn't close to being tired, whereas the chubby man was exhausted. Poor him. But why was the girl stealing? What was she stealing? Where was she taking it? Why?

"Hey, you, boy," the man said.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I'll give you twenty five bucks if you catch that girl and bring her back to me. Today. I work in this building until six thirty," he said, jabbing his thumb towards the small building next to us.

I nodded and ran after her. I wasn't going to turn her in, I knew that. I was just curious. I may have only looked at her for a few seconds, but I knew she would have a very good reason to steal if she did. And she did.

I was a fast runner and quickly caught up to her, but stayed a bit behind as I followed her. She ran a few blocks and to another large alleyway. This one had a bunch of cardboard boxes around it and soon eight or ten children came out and surrounded her.

"(N/N)!" they cheered. "Did you bring us anything?"

"Yes, I did," she smiled. They beamed and waited eagerly for her to hand out bread, some meat (which they all gasped and giggled about), and a squashed cake. Once the children spotted the cake they started bouncing.

"You got cake!"

"What's cake?" a few of the younger ones asked.

"Cake!"

"Oh goodness!" a little girl smiled.

A boy and girl, obviously a few years apart, stood a few feet away from the crowd of kids. The boy, the younger one of the two, gripped onto the girl's hand tightly, wonder and happiness glistening in his eyes. The girl had the same, but neither made an attempt to go any closer to the crowd of starving children.

The girl stole the food to feed the homeless, starving kids, I concluded. I smiled at her generosity. She risked so much to feed them. And with how unnaturally thin she was, I wouldn't be surprised if she was starving herself. Yet, she still gave food to the children first. How come? Most people would have kept the food and eaten it themselves, yet, she shared. In fact, she seemed to enjoy sharing.

She split the bread and meat up between the kid's equally, including the two standing in the back. I noticed that she had noticeably less than everyone else. No one else seemed to notice, either that or they were all use to it. She made them eat the bread and meat before even touching the cake. And once everyone was finished, she cut a fourth of the cake and split that evenly among the kids.

"(N/N)," a boy said, "there's still a lot of cake left."

She nodded, smiling kindly at the young boy and patted his head. "Of course, Robby. Would you rather eat all of the cake today or have some tomorrow and the day after that?"

"The second one." Many echoed the same answer.

She giggled and patted his head again, "That's what I thought. No one is to touch the cake except me. I'll pass out more after supper tomorrow. Or lunch. Whichever you want."

"Lunch!"

"Supper!"

"Supper!

"Lunch!" A chorus of votes cried.

"A visitor!" one shouted over the rest. A young girl, the one who stood apart with the boy, pointed at me.

All their attention turned towards me and I ducked around the corner. I was about to make a run for it when the girl jumped in front of me.

"Hello!" she greeted cheerfully. "You're the boy from earlier, right?" I nodded. She beamed. "Yay! I remembered! Want to join us for supper? We don't have any meat left but we have bread and cake."

"Nah, I'm good," I politely declined.

She didn't object. "Okay. Can you at least stay for a while? We don't get many visitors. It would be a shame if you left so soon."

I didn't have anywhere to be and was still wanted answers from the kind and caring girl. "Alright."

"Yay!" she squealed. She took hold of my wrist and brought me into their "home". "Everyone, we have a visitor today! His name is," she trailed off and looked at me.

"Hiccup."

"Hiccup," she repeated. "Hiccup, this is Sally, Carina, Kathy, Hadley, Oliver, Robby, Dally, and Rae. Oh, and I'm (Y/ N), but you can call me (N/N)."

"Hello," I said, awkwardly. I wasn't very good with people, let alone homeless, starving children. Or any child, at that. 

"Hi, I'm Hadley. I'm seven," a little girl said.

I smiled and knelt down on my good/ real leg. The other I lost in the same accident that took my mom's life.

"Hello," I repeated. "I'm Hiccup."

She giggled, "That's a unique name." I laughed with her, slightly shocked she didn't call my name weird or funny like most others did.

"Yeah, it is."

" _Yes_ , it is," (Y/N) corrected, hitting my head.

"Thanks what I said."

"No, you said "yeah" not "yes"."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. This girl was quickly starting to get on my nerves.

"Hiccup, will you tell us about yourself?" Hadley asked, smiling.

"Yes, please," others chanted.

"Um, my father is chief of police, I'm seventeen-"

"(N/N) is seventeen too!" Dally, I think his name was, interrupted.

"Really?" I asked, at the same time (Y/ N) scolded him for interrupting me.

"Yes, I am."

"Cool. Well, I live a few blocks down and go to school at Berk High."

"Cool," the kids beamed.

"(Y/ N) homeschools us," Rae stated.

"Oh, really?" I asked, eager to find out more of the girl.

"Yes. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday we'll go to the library and read the textbooks," Kathy said.

"Interesting. Well, I'm clumsy, stupid, failing most of my classes, unlikable-"

"I doubt that, Hiccup," (Y/ N) said. " _You've lost your mind in the sound_ of other's negative words. Stop that.  _Count your blessings not your flaws._  I haven't known you very long and I like you. Your posture, the observant but also lost look in your eyes, careful but untrusting words prove to me that you are anything but stupid."

"No, no. You don't have to lie to-"

"I'm not lying.  _You don't get what all this is about, you're too wrapped up in your self doubt._ Stop that. Get  _rid of the monsters inside your head._ You're smart, kind, caring, and hot-" she slapped her hand over her mouth.

I smirked at her red cheeks. "What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

"Shut up," she muttered, turning to her cleaning again.

"Will you be (N/N)'s friend?"

I froze. I looked over at (Y/ N), who was tidying up. "What?" she asked, obviously shocked.

"Why?"

"Well, she doesn't have many friends. We want to have at least one friend," Sally said.

"I don't need any fri-" she started.

"I'd love to be her friend," I answered, turning my head to smirk at her shocked expression.

"Well, it's getting late. Goodnight, everyone. Thanks for having me," I said, standing up.

"Bye, Hiccup," they repeated.

"Good night, Hiccup," (Y/ N) said, formally.

"No need for the formality, friend." I started walking home. I paused and looked back at (Y/ N). "Oh, and thanks for your kindness, (N/N). I really appreciated it."

"You're welcome. It was nice meeting you."

I walked home quickly, thinking of (Y/N) the whole time. Even as I got ready for bed and as I was going to sleep. Maybe our friendship would be good. Maybe she can make me happy again. Maybe this'll be good for both of us.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. The Girl With A Heart Full Of Kindness. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month and a half after the first part

**The Girl With A Heart Full Of Kindness**

**Part 2**

**For** **alphaflower12** **3**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

********************

"This is where you live?" (Y/ N) exclaimed. " _You've got it all,_  Hic!"

"Yup," I smiled at her excitement. I fell in love with her quickly and I've been happier. My dad noticed, my grades went up, and life looks a lot more colorful. She's different than any girl I've ever met.

"Awesome!" she giggled, her eyes sparkling. "Are we going to go in?"

I blinked. "Oh, yeah." I turned around and unlocked the door. "Ladies first," I smiled, stepping to the side. She dashed inside and looked around.

"Wow!"

"It's not much, but it's home."

"Hic,  _have you gone blind? Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?_ This place is awesome!"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. I guess for someone who lived on the streets would find even a two bedroom house awesome.

"Can we explore?" she asked, eagerly.

"Of course."

"Yay!" she grabbed my wrist and pulled me place to place. She explored my house three times in an hour before she was satisfied.

"You happy?" I asked, preparing us a snack.

"Yup," she sung, kicking her feet underneath the chair.

"Good. I'm glad." I set her plate in front of her.

"Thanks," she giggled, before digging in. She didn't even finish half before claiming she was full and asked if I wanted it.

I shook my head. "(N/N), I get plenty of food. You finish yours. Don't worry about me."

"You're my first friend, Hic, I'll worry about you if I want to," she said, but finished eating her food. She had two plates. "Ah, that was good. I haven't been full in nearly four years. Thank you, Hic."

"No problem. (N/N), can I ask you a few things?" I asked, ducking my head down.

"Of course."

I looked into her beautiful (E/C) eyes. "Where's your parents? Why do you live on the streets? Why do those other kids live on the streets?"

Sadness filled her eyes and she looked down at the table. "Sally, Kathy, and Dally were orphaned, Hadley was abandoned by her unemployed mother, Robby, well, his mom left him at a park a year ago, and Oliver ran away from his alcoholic parents."

"What about you, Rae, and Carina?" I asked.

"Rae and Carina are my brother and sister. Our father beat me senseless before I packed our bags and we ran away in the middle of the night three years ago. We walked from Mississippi to here, Texas."

"Wow. I'm sorry I asked."

"No, no. It's alright. You were just curious. I don't blame you. I'm not too upset.  _You don't gain a single thing from misery. Take it from me."_

"I will."

"But please don't tell the others. They just think we ran away. They don't know I was abused."

I smiled and reached across the table to grab her hand. "I won't," I promised, giving her a small smile. She smiled back. "Half full," I said, looking at her glass of water.

"Huh?"

"The glass. It's half full."

She shrugged. " _Glass half empty; glass half full. Either way you won't be going thirsty."_

I chuckled. "I guess that's true. I use to think of it as half empty though."

"Hic,  _put all you faults to bed._   _Count your blessings not your flaws._  You'll see that  _there's so much more."_

"How can you be so positive all the time? Be so happy and see the bright side of everything?"

She laughed. "Oh, Hic,  _t_ _here's method in my madness. There's no logic in your sadness._  That and I'm quoting someone who was close to me when I was younger." I nodded.

I stood up, still holding her hand, and walked into the hallway.

"Where-"

"Shh, I have to tell you something." I stopped in the hallway and released her hand.

"What do you have to tell me?" she asked, politely.

"I don't really know how to say this, but, oh well." I took her hands in mine and took a deep breath. I looked into her glistening eyes and said my thoughts about her.

"(Y/ N), I love you."

I prepared myself for rejection as her eyes widened. Then I smiled, seeing the joy in her eyes that told me she felt the same.

"I love you t-" I didn't let her finish before smashing my lips to hers. My hands planted firmly on her waist as hers went around my neck. It was a sweet kiss, simply getting the meaning "I love you" to the other person. I broke the kiss a few moments after it started. "Best first kiss ever."

I raised an eyebrow. "That was your first kiss?"

She nodded, cheeks flushing a deep red and she avoid my gaze. "Well, yes. Wasn't it yours as well?"

"Not really. I had a girlfriend a few years ago, but we broke up soon after my mom died."

I felt her spirit fall. "Oh."

"But," I gripped her chin with my thumb and forefinger and lifted it so she looked me in the eye. "You're the first person I said "I love you" to and meant it."

She ducked her head again and giggled. I lifted her chin and pressed my lips to hers again. It was rough and soon her hands gripped and pulling at my hair, making me moan. I bit her bottom lip and didn't have to wait long before she opened her mouth. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and explored. Our tongues soon fought for dominance and I won.

I noticed I shoved her against the wall when I grabbed her wrist and held them above her head as my lips went to her neck. I placed little kisses and sucked on some parts of her neck as she let out little moans. She gasped and moaned harder as I found her sweet spot. I smirked and softly bit at the soft skin. Her knees started to give out and I sucked harshly at it, claiming her as mine.

"H- H- Hi- Hiccup," she gasped.

"Yes, my love?" I teased, licking her sweet spot.

She didn't answer verbally, instead she freed one hand and pulled my by my hair up so my lips met with hers again. We continued our hot make out session a while later. She had three red marks on her neck and collar bone and I smirked.

She leaned her head on my shoulder and yawned.

I chuckled, "Tired, love?"

"Yes," she mumbled, putting more of her weight on me. Not that I was complaining. She was as light as a feather and the way she fit perfectly against me was delightful. I put one arm behind her back and the other under her knees and swung her into my arms. She let out a squeal and quickly wrapped her arms around me.

"I won't drop you," I smiled.

"Whatever." She closed her eyes and relaxed as I began the small journey up the stairs and to my bedroom. I laid her on my bed and laid down next to her. She snuggled into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hiccup?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." We sat in silence for a minute. "(Y/ N)?"

"Yes?"

"Move in with me."

"What?" Her head whipped up.

"Move in with me. Carina and Rad can as well, I don't mind."

"What about Sally, and Robby, and the others?" she demanded.

"I know people who will be more than happy to take them in, (N/N). I'll find them good homes."

She thought about it for a short while. "Alright, but only after you find them proper and good homes."

I smiled. "I knew you'd say that." I leaned down and kissed her again. I pulled back. "Now, get some sleep."

"Yes, sir!" she joked, then snuggled back into me.

I stayed true to my word, finding all the homeless kids homes in two months. Then gave Carina and Rae the attic, which made them excited to have such a large room, even though they had to share. (Y/ N) stayed with me and my room, and soon, was enrolled at my school. She tested out of all of her mandatory subjects like math, science, English, and history, but still had a few more credits to earn before the school let her graduate. We both started opening up to others, and soon my old friends came back and welcomed us into their group with open arms.

My life finally had meaning again. Thanks to (Y/ N) (L/N). Or should I say soon to be Haddock, since she accepted my proposal when I asked her to marry me on her eighteenth birthday.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
